


Take Care of Me

by tellingtouch



Series: Hosie Tease and Please [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, Mates, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingtouch/pseuds/tellingtouch
Summary: Hope needs to release her built up energy. Josie is always there to help her.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Tease and Please [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Take Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Just smut. Hope you enjoy.

Hope really needed a release. She had been stressing out lately and hasn’t had time to wolf out to relieve it. Between classes, homework, monster hunts and training, she was lucky if she had time to sleep at night, and most nights she didn’t. Finally, she has time, but thanks to Emma and Dorian’s having the bright idea to take the younger grades camping in the forest surrounding the school, shifting was a no go.

Really, Hope could shift in the cells, but the confinement would just aggravate her more. She could do it in her room, but that wasn’t much better than the cells. So, in the end, Hope was left with pent up energy and stressed out. She really needed that release.

She was in the library studying for the test that she had in Biology tomorrow, trying to focus and not think about the fact that she was so stressed out. This would be going a lot better if Landon and Raf weren’t there, two tables over. At first it wasn’t that big of a deal. They were the new kids at the school and had a lot to catch up on. It made sense that they would be in the library to study.

No what was getting annoying, and quickly, was the fact that she heard the two talking about her. They were betting on which one of them was going to be able to get her in his bed first. She was willing to shake things like this off normally, this isn’t the first time that new students have done similar, and they had both seemed like sweet guys when they first arrived. However, she wasn’t interested and with the way she was feeling, it just pissed her off.

Who were these guys to think that they even had a chance with her? Seriously, not that she was bragging or anything, but come on, look at her!

“Okay, let’s go make our move and see which of us she leaves with.” Raf said.

The two boys got up and started making their way over to the tribrid. They really didn’t know what they were about to walk into. Well, apparently Hope was going to get to relieve stress with a good old ass kicking.

“Hey babe!”

*****

Unbeknownst to the other three, Josie had walked into the library about ten minutes prior. She had heard what the boys were planning and thought that she would wait to see what was going to happen. She always loved how Hope never really knew she was being hit on unless they were obvious about it. When she heard what the boys had been saying, she knew that she was going to have to step in. She didn’t want to spend her night helping to clean blood out of the library.

She had known that Hope had been stressed out a lot over the last weeks and didn’t have the time to take care of herself to relieve that stress. She also knew that the tribrid could plainly hear everything that these boys were saying and that in the mood that she has been in as of late, she would send Raf to the infirmary and Landon possibly to the morgue.

Just as the two had made it to the edge of Hope’s table she made her move.

“Hey babe! I thought I would find you here.”

“Hey Josie, I didn’t think that I would get to see you today. Didn’t you have Drama Club after classes?”

“Yeah, but I missed you, so I skipped.”  
Hope gave her girlfriend a brilliant smile. She had been missing Josie a lot as their schedules seemed to never match this last few weeks.

“Naughty! I love it!”

Just then, one of the boys coughed and brought the girls attention back to them.

“Can we help you?”

“Yeah, Landon and I were wondering if we could take you two out and show you a good time?”

Josie raised her eyebrow at them like they were insane. Hope smirked. This was going to be fun, well at least for the girls.

“I don’t know. Hon, do you think that can take us out as show us a good time?”

“I don’t know babe. My definition of a good time usually has to do with you naked. I don’t think they can show me that.”

Turning to the boys, who were standing there, looking a mix of turned on and uncomfortable.

“Can you to show me my girlfriend naked? And if so, how?”

Landon, being as he apparently was not the smartest crayon in the box, thought that this was an actual question to be answered.

“I mean, yeah if you want. Raf and I have no problem helping the two of you get naked and we can all have fun together.”

Hope lost it. No one, and she mean no one, said things like that to her girl. Her eyes were already gold and her canines were growing. She stood and her nails were starting to dig into the top of the table.

“Babe, please try to calm down. You know I would never let them touch either of us.”

Hope was not calming down in the slightest. These fucking idiots thought that they could just hit on whoever they wanted. They needed to learn really quick that this wasn’t how things worked around here.

“You two fucking idiots! Do you know what you just did!” Josie screamed.

They both looked confused. I mean sure, Landon was stupid to say that as they were clearly dating, but they could have just said no.

“I mean, we were just offering. I’m a wolf and all, but this territorial bullshit is ridiculous. I mean, there is no reason to be this angry just because we talked to your girl.”

Hope was all of two seconds away from jumping the table and pounding the shit out of these two. The only thing that was keeping her in place was Josie in front of her. She would never do anything to hurt her.

“Baby, I know that you want to rip them to sherds, but I need you to focus on me. I need you to look at me.”

Hope managed to drag her eyes away from the boys in front of her who dared to hit on her mate, so that she was looking at said mate.

Josie brought her hands up to stroke Hope’s cheeks, trying to calm her down some so that she would hear her words. Bringing her forehead to rest on Hope’s, she whispered, knowing that Raf may be able to still hear, but not caring at all.

“Baby, I have missed you so much. I need you. I need you to take me to our bed and I need you to take care of me. I need my mate, my Alpha. Can you do that for me baby? Can you take me to bed? Can you take care of your girl?”

**“MINE!”**

“That’s right baby. I’m all yours and your all mine.”

Hope crashed her lips into the taller girls and stole her breath. This was not a gentle or sweet kiss. No, this kiss held wanting and passion. It was a kiss that made Josie’s already soaked core throb. This kiss had Hope thrusting her hips, attempting to get some friction. She lifted the taller girl on to the desk in front of her. Josie wrapped her legs around Hope’s waist to bring her in closer.

When Hope pulled out of the kiss, the two were panting and staring at each other with brown almost black meeting stormy blue. The feel of Josie wrapped around her had her growling for more.

“Fuck that was hot! I am so turned on right now.”

The tribrid turned her attention back to the boys for a moment and growled for a whole other reason. What were they still doing here?

“No baby. Hope don’t pay attention to them. It’s just you and me.”

Josie grabbed the shorter girls hand and led it down to her skirt and slipped it under for a moment, just long enough for her to feel how drenched her panties were.

“You feel that baby? That is all for you. That is what you do to me. I’m so ready for you, I can’t take it anymore. I need you so bad! I need you to take me!”

That was all that Hope needed to hear. Her mate was moaning with want for her. She had to have her. If she didn’t get them to their room right this second, she would bend Josie over the table and fuck her right there.

Without further words and without stopping, Hope picked up Josie and ran as fast as her super speed would let her and was at their room in the matter of seconds. She threw open the door and slammed it shut behind them. Hope’s mind was clouded and all she could think about was having Josie.

She sat her down, genteelly, as she would never do anything to hurt her girl, no matter how fogged her brain was.

Crawling on top of her she started to kiss her again with a fever. She moved from her lips to her jaw and down her neck. She left marks all up and down both sides. She was claiming what was hers. She would make sure that everyone knew who Josie belonged to.

Josie knew that she was going to be sore later, but she also knew that Hope needed this. She needed to relieve some stress and she needed to let everyone know that she was her mate and that she had been claimed.

In all honesty, Josie was fine with this. The soreness in her limbs was always worth the amazing love making. Because, as much as she loved to go slow and soft while making love with Hope, it was still just as loving when they fucked each other. She could always feel Hope’s love.

“Baby, this feels so good, but I need us naked now! I can’t wait! I need your fingers and tongue in me. I need you to claim me in every way and show everyone that you are my Alpha, my mate. Show everyone that it is only you who can do have me.”

Hope loved it when Josie got in these moods. She loved the filthy moans that she would make and how wet and ready for her that she was. She knew that the brunette would be able to take her fingers and that no foreplay was even needed, because this whole time had been foreplay to her.

The two quickly stripped off all their clothing, returning to each other. Josie looked at the amazing body that was hovering above her. She could see that the auburn beauty was just as dripping wet as she was.

“Fuck Hope, you are so soaked! I want to taste you! Please, I need you in my mouth!”

Hope smirked a little and waited for Josie’s eyes to land on her. Dipping her own hand down on to her clit and sliding it into her wet folds, she gathered up some of her juices, and held those fingers in front of her girls mouth.

“Is this what you want baby? You can have it.”

Hope placed her fingers on top of Josie’s lips inviting her to open up and suck her fingers dry. And that is exactly what the younger girl did. She swirled her tongue around each of the older girl’s fingers making sure to clean off every last drop of the delicious nectar.

“Mmmm, Hope, you are my favorite flavor. But that was a tease. I want all of you. Please baby.”

“You can drink more after I have my fill of you. You naughty girl teasing me with your wet pussy in the library. You’re lucky that I didn’t bend you over a table and fuck you right there. I wanted to so bad.

“Oh fuck Hope! Yes please! I wouldn’t have stopped you!”

“That’s right, because you are my naughty girl, aren’t you? You are always ready for me whenever I need you.”

“Yes, all yours whenever you need me!”

Hope leaned down and sucked one of the girls nipples into her mouth and then the other, making sure that they were both standing at attention and were perked up nicely. Then she bit them. One and then the other. She made sure that her bit was strong enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to break the skin.

“Fuck Hope! I can’t take any more! Please baby, I need you. It hurts to not have you inside me right now!”

That was all Hope needed to hear. She would never deny her mate anything.

Bringing her fingers down to Josie’s entrance she moved them up and down her slick folds, making sure to circle her clit a few times. Once her fingers were nice and lubed with Josie’s juices, Hope slammed two fingers deep into Josie, causing the girl to scream her pleasure.  
“Yes, fuck! Hope More! Fuck me hard and fast just like I know you want to! I am so ready for you baby!

Hope, never one to say no, started up a brutal pace on the brunette’s pussy. She was slamming her with two finger at first until she was asked for more, and then she added a third. She used her thumb to rub Josie’s clit to help her build the pleasure.

After a few short minutes, the Hope could feel her girl’s walls starting to clench tighter around her fingers.

“Hope, baby, I’m so close. Just a little more! Aaaahhhh fuck, please don’t stop!”

“I have no intention of stopping until I make you cum screaming my name.”

“Yes, make me say your name!”

Hope new that it was only a matter of seconds before Josie’s release hit her. So, in one swift motion, Hope pulled her fingers out of the girl below her and replaced them with her tongue. She then used those fingers to rub a fast and more erratic rhythm on Josie’s clit.

“Cum for me Jo, let me hear you scream my name.”

That was all it took. Josie has nothing left.

“Hoooooppppppeeeeee!!”

Hope stayed right where she was lapping up her girl’s juices. Every last drop was cleaned up, which in turn, brought the witch to yet another orgasm, which Hope loving cleaned up.

“No more, I can’t, too sensitive.”

Hope crawled her way up the taller girls body and kissed her. Josie could taste herself on her girlfriend’s lips and was loving every second of it.

“My turn. You said I could have you after you fucked me. Well, let me tell you, I am good and properly fucked.”

Hope smiled lovingly at the girl below her. How did she ever get so lucky?

“How do you want me baby?”

“I want you to ride my face so that I can suck you clit and fuck you with my fingers. I want you to ride my tongue so that when you cum I can be coved in your sweet nectar all over my face.”

“Fuck baby! I almost came just from your words; I’m so turned on.”  
“Then why aren’t you on my face yet?”

Without another word, Hope climbed up and positioned herself just above Josie’s mouth. The brunette reached up and pulled her down and started running her tongue up and down the tribrid’s slick folds.

Hope had to grip the headboard to ensure she didn’t get to rough pulling Josie’s hair. The younger girl liked to have her hair pulled, but usually when Hope was in one of these states, it was safer not to.

“Fuck Jooooo! I want to grind on you so bad! I need this so much! You take such good care of your Alpha!”

“Grind all you want baby. I want you to have the biggest orgasm you can, Cover me in your juices. I want your scent on me for days! Make sure everyone knows how well you fucked me. Make sure everyone knows how turned on you get for me and how I am the only one that can make you cum. Make sure they know they we belong together and to no one else!”

Hope grinded down on Josie in that moment. The images of all the supernaturals smelling Hope all over Josie and vice versa making her drip even more. She impaled herself on Josie’s tongue and felt as her fingers came to circle her clit.

She felt the buildup but needed more. She needed Josie to be in her deeper and to push her harder. She needed more everything Josie.

“Baby, I need you deeper in me! I need to feel you fill me up! I feel empty and you are the only thing that can fill me!”

“Fuck!”

Josie pushed three fingers as deep into her girlfriend as she could. She moved her mouth over to capture Hope’s clit, never letting up on the assault.

The feeling was so amazing that Hope couldn’t keep herself from grinding and bouncing on her lovers fingers. She needed more, always more of Josie.

“I’m almost….oh I’m cumming!”

“Yes, come for me Hope! Cum for your mate. Mark me again with your scent!”

“Fuccccckkkkk! Jooooossssiiiiiiieeeeeee!”

Josie lapped up every drop that poured out of her girl. Hope’s juices were her favorite drink, and she would never miss out on any of her.

Hope rolled off Josie, careful not to hurt her mate. The girls laid that breathing hard and sweating. They were completely exhausted in the best way.

“I love you so much Jo! I needed that so badly I didn’t even know. You take such good care of me.”

Josie leaned over and kissed Hope softly with love and tenderness.

“That’s because you deserve someone to take care of you and to love you and I am lucky enough to be the one that gets to do that.”

“I’m the lucky one Jo. To have a mate, a girlfriend, to have the love of my life, be someone as special as you. To have you be mine.”

“Always and Forever. I am yours as you are mine.”

“You know that we forgot to silence the room so that the whole school probably heard us, right?”

Blushing, Josie just laughed at this knowledge. Oh well, it wasn’t as if the whole school didn’t already know they were having sex. Now they would just know how good they were at it too.

“Oh well. Now they can just be jealous of us for a whole new reason.”

Smirking, Hope yawned.

“Tired now. Cuddles?”

“You want to be the little spoon?”

“I am so not a little spoon.”

“That isn’t want you said last night.”

Hope grabbed her girl by the waist and hugged her and gave her a kiss to the nose. She loved this girl with everything that she was. Holding her close with the Josie’s head resting on her shoulder, the girls fell asleep holding each other like they would never let go, and they wouldn’t.

**The End**


End file.
